My Hands Are Cold
by rebalabroo
Summary: Fic one shot idea from /kendricksnerd on Tumblr a one shot in which somehow chloe and beca (not dating) have this routine of cuddling every night just talking about their days and one day chloe puts her hand under beca's shirt because "her hands are cold" and beca is confused but doesn't really stop her either so it just becomes their thing until one day it's more. F/F


Fic one shot idea from /kendricksnerd on Tumblr

okay so can someone write a one shot in which somehow chloe and beca (not dating) have this routine of cuddling every night just talking about their days and one day chloe puts her hand under beca's shirt because "her hands are cold" and beca is confused but doesn't really stop her either so it just becomes their thing until one day chloe finds a spot that tickles beca so she wants to get her revenge and also gets her hand under chloe's shirt but chloe just ends up moaning instead? idK

0-0-0-0-0-0

Title :- But My Hands Are Cold

0-0-0-0-0-0

disclaimer - I don't own anything, if I did Bechloe would be cannon.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It all started fairly innocently, within the Bella house, Chloe had the only big room with a double bed. They had all insisted on it when they'd moved in, the older girl was a mentor to them all and they all agreed she deserved it. When Beca and the red head wanted to talk privately or even if it was just to talk about their day, they usually did it sitting or laying on her bed. The first night the brunette stayed the night, was when she broke up with Jesse. They had been spending less and less time together, he had been completely absent and between Beca's internship, working with Emily on her song and the preparations for Worlds, they had just fallen apart and Beca was done with the fighting. Fighting with Jesse every time they saw each other and fighting for a relationship that, when college ended in a couple of months, current plans were for him to do his graduate studies at NYU and the brunettes plans were to be either in LA or possibly a different Residual Heat office in the country. Her plans really weren't definite yet but she knew one thing, Jesse wasn't a part of it and if he was, it was as a friend. When she'd finally gotten to see him, it was a chance meeting with him and Benji after a class in the campus cafe, she sat him down and broke up with him. He had exploded, he'd also viciously told her the reason he was so unreachable, he'd been sleeping with someone else. Beca just walked out after that not saying another word, Benji called as she walked crying across campus explaining he had no idea what Jesse had been doing an about the only time he'd seen him was a treble practices. When she reached the house it was quiet. It was mid afternoon so everyone would be at class, they would all be back about 5 and would all head to the rehearsal space together to spent half the night practicing for worlds. She'd tugged her cellphone from her pocket, she pushed the buttons to bring up Chloe's number, she knew the red head would be in the library so she would be able to talk, she pushed the call button and within two rings Chloe's bright voice came on the line "Hey Becs"

"Chloe" the brunette sobbed.

"You at home?" The redhead asked, Beca could hear the shuffle of papers.

"Yea" she sniffed.

"Go get into something comfy on and wait in my room, It went badly?" She knew the DJ had been trying to see Jesse to end things and figured she'd finally done it.

"I'll explain when you get here" Beca said as she headed upstairs.

"Alright, I'll get some supplies and meet you there, I'll let CR know she'll be handling practice today" she added "I'll be there soon Sweetie"

PP-PP-PP

Chloe arrived about twenty minutes later with plenty of ice cream, chocolate and had already ordered pizza, enough for them and organised their normal order for the girls at practice, ensuring that they would be out until the last possible minute. After coming in and setting them up with lots of junk, she slipped into her bed next to Beca, the brunette cuddled up to her "Hey" the red head said.

The DJ wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist and rested her head on her shoulder "He's been cheating on me" she said with a sniffle "It's funny, I'm not upset that we've broken up, that bit's a relief. I'm just so angry that I was so stupid to not see it" she said angrily through tears. The red head didn't say anything, Beca looked at her, the look on the red heads face was murderous "Chlo?' She said

"What the hell?" She said looking down at her best friend "why the hell would anyone cheat on you"

"I'm glad you think so" the brunette said through the tears "I'm such an idiot though, no wonder I could never reach him"

"Want me to get Aubrey to kick his ass for you?" Chloe asked.

This made Beca smile "No, if there's any ass kicking happening I'll do it" the brunette told her "Right now I just wanna forget about him" she said, picking at a bit of lint on the red heads shirt.

"How about a non romantic movie marathon?"

Beca rolled her eyes but nodded, anything to get her mind of her shitty love life.

PP-PP-PP

They were halfway through their third movie, they were laying cuddled up together, the pizza as gone and they'd just both shared a carton of Ben and Jerry's. It was about 10 minutes after the ice cream that Chloe's hands slipped under the fabric of Beca's loose t-shirt, she sucked in her breath as the redheads hands were very cold, she gave the woman she was laying against a look, she shrugged "My hands are cold and you're warm" she explained and went back to the movie.

Chloe was always a hands on person so it wasn't that unusual for her to cuddle up but the hands inside her shirt, one resting on her abs the other around her resting on her back made something stir inside her, something she'd been ignoring cos of her now ex-boyfriend. Beca closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. Chloe was just being Chloe, she tried to remember that and went back to the movie.

PP-PP-PP

The first few nights after the fiasco that was her break up with Jesse, Beca stayed with Chloe at night at the red heads insistence. After that, it just became habit, they would come home in the evenings after classes and practice then spend the evening discussing everything from worlds to what had happened during their days. The other Bella's saw nothing wrong with it, it was Beca and Chloe, they were always very close. When they settled down to sleep at night, the redheads hands would slip inside the brunettes shirt, she would give Beca a mumbled "My hands are cold" as they relaxed, cuddled together before eventually falling asleep.

PP-PP-PP

It was Friday night a few weeks later and the rest of the Bella's were going to the Trebles party, at first they had all refused, because of what happened between Beca and Jesse, until the small brunette had explained to them it was fine and that they should go and enjoy themselves. Beca's plans for that night were to spend it working on the finishing touches to their set list for Worlds, it was almost done it just needed polishing. The brunette had said goodbye to everyone and was now sitting on the bed in Chloe's room with her computer, she usually wore headphones when mixing but because the house was empty she didn't bother. As they came closer to worlds they'd started recording their practices so they knew exactly what to work on. Beca had that track playing and was concentrating on it so she didn't hear Chloe's approach. The redhead flopped onto the bed next to the brunette and Beca let out a squeal of fright, Chloe chuckled "I'm sorry, I thought you heard me coming" she said as she slipped her hand under the brunettes shirt, her hand slid over her back and rested on her side, as she moved her fingers, unintentionally tickling the DJ. Beca jumped, she looked at the smirking red head "Didn't you go to the party?" She asked trying to ignore the hand still moving on her side.

"I did but when I saw Jesse I got this overwhelming urge to punch him and I missed you" Chloe told her as she moved her hand onto the brunettes back then back to her side making her jump again.

"Dude, really?" Beca said then saw the grin on her best friends face and she knew she was definitely doing it on purpose. She turned slightly and slid her hand into Chloe's shirt in much the same why the red head did to her every night. She had expected her to jump or laugh but her reaction was not what she expected at all. Chloe moaned and bit her lip, when the older girl realised what she'd done she quickly pulled away got up and went to leave, the brunettes hand instead of dropping onto the bed grabbed the other girls wrist "Chloe" Beca said softly. She tugged her back onto the bed as the red head laid down the brunette threw caution to the wind and straddled her thighs "Chloe" she said again and brushed her fingers over the older girls abs, she watched as her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Becs, please don't" she said, grabbing the brunettes hand and looking away, she was blushing and she looked sad.

Beca immediately turned Chloe's head so their eyes met "One of the reasons I broke up with Jesse was cos I was confused, that bitch from DSM had thrown me for a loop and every time we laid here and you'd warm your hands on me I would start feeling things" she manoeuvred the red heads hand around so she could hold her hand "And when we were in the tent at Aubrey's retreat and you said you regretted not experimenting I figured you were dropping a big hint" she laced her fingers with Chloe's "Am I wrong?" She asked.

"It's..." The red head started "I don't want to experiment with you" she said. Beca's face fell and she released her hand and went to move off her "No" she said sitting up and grabbing the smaller girls hips, keeping her in place "this is coming out all wrong" she said.

The brunette sighed, she ran her hands up and down her best friends arms "Just take a deep breath, I promise we'll still be friends no matter what you say" she said, knowing everything could change depending on what she was about to reveal.

Chloe did as she was told then she wrapped her arms around Beca's waist, she moved so her feet were now on the floor so effectively she was sitting on the side of her bed with the small DJ astride her lap "I feel things around you too, I think I always have but you were with Jesse so I tried to let it go" she paused for a beat "When I said I don't want to experiment with you, I meant I don't want it to be just experimenting" she said "I wanna be with you" she smiled at the brunette "I think I've loved you since we met"

Beca smiled too, moving her hands to around Chloe's neck "I've been feeling things too, this is why I wasn't upset over ending it with Jesse, just what he did" she rested her head on the older woman's "I love you too" she said softly.

Chloe moved one hand to the back of Beca's head and closed the gap between them. The kissed started slowly, getting to know each other and what caused a reaction in the other person. The redheads hands disappeared under the brunettes t-shirt, running her hand up and down Beca's back. The smaller woman tilted Chloe's head, licked her top lip asking for permission silently. The older girl opened her mouth willingly. As the kiss deepened their bodies started to move, Beca started to grind into Chloe's thighs, trying to get some relief as the redhead started tugging the brunettes t-shirt off. They broke the kiss, Beca put her arms up and the shirt landed on the floor, her bra quickly followed, Chloe moved her kisses to the DJs neck and Beca moaned loudly "Fuck" she whispered as the red head sucked on her neck, usually she hated being marked but with the gorgeous woman underneath her doing it she felt like encouraging her, her hips were moving, still grinding into her lover, she buried her hands in her hair and lost herself in the moment. Chloe's hands moved from Beca's back one went to her ass, encouraging her to keep moving and the other came around and caressed her bare breast. She took the weight of it in her hand and ran her thumb over her nipple "God" the brunette whispered and arched her back. Chloe released the hold her mouth had on Beca's neck, leaving a soft kiss on the already purpling spot on her neck, she kissed her way down the brunettes neck and chest. She took the already hard nipple in her mouth causing Beca to gasp and ground down harder, the brunette could feel how wet she was already, as she rocked against Chloe the seam of her jeans was rubbing against her "I wanna feel you too" she moaned out as the older girl sucked on her nipple.

Chloe released her nipple and sat back, they both quickly rid her of the button up she had on, the tank top underneath and her bra. As they came back to each other, the redhead ran her fingers down the tattoo on Beca's shoulder the brunette shuddered and Chloe smirked. Beca captured her lips, she wrapped her arms around the redhead and tugged her tight against her, they both moaned into the kiss at the skin against skin contact, before anymore could happen they heard a voice "Oh my god"

They both stopped kissing and looked towards the open doorway "What the hell, Stacie" Beca yelled. Holding the woman she was sitting on tightly so the intruder couldn't see anything. She buried her face into Chloe's neck.

"Well I'd say the same, but it's not really a surprise" she said leaning on the doorway "I just never expected to find you two doing this with the door open"

"What do you want Stacie" Chloe asked wanting her to say what it was that she needed so they could go back to what they were doing.

"Legacy has been drinking and she's completely wasted, she jumped in the pool and is refusing to get out unless Beca comes to get her, it's not exactly warm, she's gonna end up sick" the tall woman explained.

Beca stiffened in Chloe's arms "Give us a minute" Chloe said. Stacie nodded and left.

"Becs, baby I can go, I know you haven't spoken to Jesse since what happened but.." The brunette stopped her with a kiss, just a soft one.

"Come on we should go" she went to slide off her lap.

"Wait" Chloe stopped her "So are you my girlfriend then?" She asked looking a little unsure.

Beca grinned at her, she took her face in her hands "Of course you are" she gave her one last kiss and hopped off her lap, she went to get dressed then remembered why, they had to go to the trebles house, somewhere she was not happy to be going, but she knew that Emily did look up to her and she wasn't surprised she wanted her in the state she was in.

"You okay?" Chloe asked her as she tugged her shirt back on.

"I don't wanna go, you know he's gonna try and talk to me" Beca said and sat on the bed as she was already dressed.

Chloe pulled a sweater for both of them from her closet, she threw the black one to the brunette who caught it "I'll be there, we could always walk in as a couple" she suggested.

"Is that your Softball sweater?" Beca asked pointing at the dark blue hoody in her girlfriends hands the red head nodded.

"Swap" she said throwing the black one back to her and she threw the other one to Beca and she pulled it on "Now I literally have your name on my back" she said with a grin.

"Come on guys, the longer you take the more likely she'll be too sick for worlds" Stacie's voice came from the hallway.

"Come on" Beca said holding her hand out to Chloe.

PP-PP-PP

After coming through the bushes the three girls went straight around the back to where the pool was, Chloe gave Beca's hand a squeeze as the walked around the back of the house. There was no music anymore and all that could be heard was the Bella's and Benji trying to get Emily out of the pool "Shortstack thank god, I was beginning to think we'd have to leave her there" Amy said and went back over to sit with Bumper.

"Beca?" Emily questioned from the pool.

Everyone else stepped aside as the two co-captains approached. Beca released Chloe's hand and knelt down next to the pool where Emily was "You doing okay?" She asked the young girl, brushing wet hair from her forehead.

"I'm drunk" she said softly.

"It's your first time isn't it?" The brunette asked her, Emily just nodded.

"What exactly did you feed her?" Chloe asked with a frown as she looked around the party, there were a lot of faces she didn't know. They'd turned up within the time she'd spend back at the house "She wasn't this bad when I left earlier"

"We need to get her out of the pool, Cho, play Nancy Drew later" Beca said "You wanna come home?" She asked the younger girl.

"Yea" Emily said wistfully, she squinted at her captain "Wow Beca that's one hell of a hickey" she said loudly as the brunette was helping her get out.

Chloe ducked her head and the brunette flushed red, a little bit of anger in with the embarrassment. Chuckles rippled around the Bella's, all happy that there clueless leaders finally got a clue "What hickey?" Jesse said and got up, the girl who was cuddling up to him dropped onto the seat he vacated.

"That one" Beca said and showed him

"Not that it's any of your business" Chloe said from behind him.

Jesse turned his attention to her "Oh and it's your business is it? Oh I guess it is cos you were always in our relationship so you'll be in this one too" another ripple of louder giggles went threw the Bella's whom all but Amy were starting to move around to help with Emily and back Chloe up as Beca had her hands full. Even the busy brunette snorted at that comment.

"What's so fucking funny?" He asked.

"You decided you didn't want to be in Beca's life when you fucked that little freshman slut over there while you were still with her" she said pointing at the girl Jesse had been sitting with "So you have no right to ask about Beca's life"

Emily was out and being taken care of by the other Bella's who were now taking her home, so Beca turned around to them both "Can we talk?" Jesse asked her before she could speak.

The small brunette looked from him to her girlfriend "No" she said slipping her hand into Chloe's "And you wanna know who gave me the hickey?" She asked, she used their joint hands and tugged the red head to her side then she pulled her head down and passionately kissed her.

"Yea bullshit" Jesse said.

"No bullshit" Chloe said they broke the kiss then turned on their heels and walked away. He could see that Beca was wearing the red heads sweater. Chloe turned around slightly "Just listen out for her screaming my name when I go down on her later tonight" she called back.

"I'd really hate to be on your bad side" Beca said as they climbed through the hedge "You are one of the sweetest loving people I know, until you get protective or really angry then you become Liam Neeson in Taken"

Chloe just beamed "I think we need to uneducate you in movies, that ass has you quoting them" she said as she took Beca's other hand and walked backwards.

"How about we leave Legacy to the others and get back to what we were doing?" The DJ suggested as she pulled the redhead against her and into a passionate kiss.

PP-PP-PP

this is one of the first prompts I was given, they kinda turned into something else, I have actually written a bit more, at least another chapter if there is interest. First Bechloe Fic EVER.


End file.
